A Special Day
by KiraraCutie
Summary: Happy AkuRoku Day! “I said he forgot about us okay? He never showed up at the ice shop and wasn’t on top of the tower. He forgot... he forgot the day we met, the day we became friends, and the day we have always celebrated.” AkuRoku some Soiku


**Title: **A Special Day

**Author: **KiraraCutie

**Couplings: **AkuRoku, some Soiku

**Warnings: **Yaoi

**Summary: **"I said he forgot about us okay? He never showed up at the ice shop and wasn't on top of the tower. He forgot... he forgot the day we met, the day we became friends, and the day we have _always_ celebrated."

KC: Happy AkuRoku Day!!

Thanks to my beta Tke love her so much.

xXx

"I don't want to talk or ever see him again!!" Roxas yelled as he stormed up to his room and slammed the door. Both Sora and Riku looked at each other in surprise. They where sitting on couch, enjoying a movie that they had rented, when an angry Roxas bust threw the front door and began to stomp up to his room.

"I think I better talk to him." Sora said as he got up from the couch and made his way around. A hand stopped him from taking a step further and he looked up into his boyfriend's dark gaze.

"Hey, this is suppose to be our day, remember?" Riku asked with a hint of jealously lacing his voice, the movie forgotten.

Sora gave a small smile in support as Riku took his hand back. "Actually Riku it's _their_ day." He gave a sweet kiss to Riku and started up the stairs. "Why don't you call Axel and see what's up?"

Riku let out a sigh and shock his head. "Always helping, aren't you Sora?"

"Well someone has to." Sora answered, departing up the stairs as Riku flipped open his cell. Sora knocked on his brother's door, and when he found it open he let himself in. "Roxas?"

"I can't believe him!" Knowing what to expect from one of his brothers anger spells, Sora dodged, one lamp, two school text books, a video game controller, blitz ball, five video games (two which where his) and two practice swords flew past him and into the hallway behind him. "Such an arrogant ass." Roxas huffed.

"Hey I don't call your boyfriend names."

"I could care less what _you_ call him." A picture frame was thrown into the wall behind Sora, the brunet had barely squeaked and had a split second to duck.

"Ouch, what did he do?" Sora asked as he picked up the frame.

"He forgot … obviously." Roxas snapped before his voice began to soften and he muttered.

"What? Speak up!" Sora came closer to his brother, sensing no danger as the blond began to mutter the words like he would regret them.

"I said he forgot about us okay?! He never showed up at the ice cream shop and wasn't on the top of the tower. He forgot... he forgot the day we met, the day we became friends, and the day we have _always_ celebrated." Roxas slammed his fist into the wall, making a dent in the plaster.

"Roxas I don't think he would forget, maybe he was just a little late."

"Sora you know me; I wake up late in the afternoon, and I'm the one late for everything. _You_ have to tell me to be on time for school lunch." He just happened to be lazy, so what?

"Yeah that's true, I have to wake you up a half an hour by saying you're late." Sora blinked, watching him and nodding softly.

"Yeah well today I got up, today I was _on time_. But he never showed up. I was there the whole day, _nothing_, not even a _call_." The blond's gaze was furious.

"Roxas we're going to find out what happened. Then you'll see it's a misunderstanding." Sora gave a small smile in hopes of winning his brother over.

"You can see whats wrong, but I won't talk to him." It wasn't working, apparently.

"Okay, well I'll come back soon." There wasn't any use trying to force Roxas to do something he simply didn't want to do.

"…Whatever." Roxas walked out to the balcony of his room and looked down at the city, resting his head on his arms.

**xXx…Flashback…xXx**

_Six bodies laid on the floor in a heap. The causes of the bodies were still standing, breathing in and out harshly. The two were glaring at each groaning body, waiting for the next fight before they each slowly began to calm down._

"_So what's__ you name kid?" The redhead asked to the blond, a smile ghosting on his lips._

"_I'm not a kid." The blond had snorted, glaring._

"_Fine Blondie, what's your name?"_

"_What's it to you?" _

"_Well maybe the fact that you just helped me with out knowing who I am?" The redhead's eyebrows were shot up as he grinned, he felt rather amused this kid could even fight._

"_It's nothing, just thought that it was an uneven fight was all." The blond was a saint, maybe? But a saint could never break a guy's nose like that. Maybe he was just an honest person who liked a good fight._

"_Righteous type, aren't you Blondie?" He sneered as the blond paused to rest against the wall, he wasn't trying to be mean, he just hated the way people did good deeds for no reason._

"_Well glad to help you out hothead." Oh, so the boy had that spark in him, he was definitely no saint._

"_Hey its Axel commit it to memory." The redhead tapped his head and grinned cheekily._

_The blond got up from leaning against the wall, "Okay Axel, see ya around." _

"_Hey don't I get a name?" _

"_It's Roxas."_

**xXx…End of Flashback…xXx**

"That was the first time that they met and believe it or not, but it turns out they had a few classes together. They wouldn't see each other till the beginning of next year on the exact same day." Sora spoke as he remembering his mom worrying about the cuts and purple bruising over his brother's body. He was surprised he didn't tell Riku the story earlier, it was one of those must-know things about Roxas.

"For real?" Riku asked as he played with one of the brown spikes of his boyfriend's. He had been trying to get Sora's mind off of it, but it didn't really work. Sora nodded and sighed. "And?" Riku asked. "What happened after?"

"Well on that day, once again, Axel got into some sort of fight and Roxas was, once again, just walking by."

**xXx…Flashback…xXx**

"_Hey thanks…… do I know you from somewhere?" Axel asked as he stood, the last man had just fell to the floor seconds ago, clutching his stomach. _

"_No, don't think so." Roxas had stated, rubbing the back of his hand on his mouth to remove some of the blood from his lips._

"_Well Blondie what can I get you for the help?" There was a cheesy smile on the redhead's lips, one that seemed vaguely familiar._

"_Nothing it's okay, I have to walk this way home anyway." And with that he turned to make his way towards his home. Sora was probably waiting for him anyways._

"_Can I at least buy you an ice cream? Best ones are sold that way." The redhead was pointing in the opposite direction Roxas was heading, but the mention of ice cream stopped the blond cold in his tracks._

"_It's your munny." Roxas shrugged as he walked down the way Axel had told him, hey, who was he to deny free sweets?_

_Axel ran and caught up to Roxas. "So do I get to know your name?"_

"_Hmm, you first." _

"_'Kay it's Axel." Cue stupid cheesy smile._

"…_Axel, was it?"_

"_Yup, got it memorized?" _

"_You don't remember me do you?" Roxas said with a smudged smile. _

_Axel blinked and stared at Roxas for awhile until something seemed to click. The date, the fight, and the blond spikes stuck out like a stop light in his mind. "Roxas, well hey! Ne__ver thought I'd see you again!" Axel all but shouted and pulled him in a back braking hug. _

"_Well I didn't think I would be helping your ass out again." Roxas said as he got out of the hug and walked to the front door of the ice cream shop just ahead. Both walked in and took a seat in one of the back booths so that they could continue their conversation. __"So you going to tell me why those guys were going to gang up on you?"_

"_Well as most fights happen, it starts at school." Axel looked like he was going to go into an epic tail of swords, dragons, and magical pixy things. Roxas hated those kinds of stories._

"_But we're out of school right now." The blond accused, eyebrows raised._

"_Yeah well that just means that they can't get suspended. They me hate because I'm gay." It was said so easily, and Roxas raised an eyebrow in question before sighing and slightly shaking his head with a small smile on his face._

"_Well then I'm happy that helped out." The smile had grown slightly bigger, and there was a new shine in the blond's eyes._

"_Wait your okay with that?" Obviously the redhead hadn't had very many gay friends or friends that were genuinely okay with gays._

"_Y__eah considering the fact that I'm also gay." Roxas gave a soft smile, there seemed to be a soft pink tinting to his cheeks._

_Something seemed to lighten Axel up a bit after he heard that, he got a sly grin on his face. "Well then hope you doing mind if I order for us." If Roxas didn't know any better he would treat this as a first date._

"_Go right ahead." _

_When the waiter came around, Axel ordered two vanilla milkshakes, and two sea salt ice creams to go before they left. After sharing stories and telling each other about their brothers and how they think being gay is in their family traits (since both their brothers were too) they found out they had a lot more in common then they thought. And after switching cell phone numbers and receiving their to go ice creams they left the shop and started for their separate homes._

"_Hey Roxas?" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Come with me." And the redhead latched onto his arm and began to drag him in a different direction, not asking Roxas anything else._

"_Why?" Roxas asked softly, eyes wide as he looked up to Axel's face, but the redhead was only looking ahead._

"_I want to show you something." Was the simple reply._

"_Um 'k," The blond looked both confused and intrigued at the same time._

_Axel pulled Roxas down an alleyway and turned a few corners before running up several stairs. By the third staircase they were both loosing breath, maybe ice cream hadn't been the best idea. _

"_Were are we going?" Roxas asked, panting harshly._

"_To the best view of the city." Axel answered, finally stopping towards the end of the hallway of __the fifth or sixth flo__or. He opened the door in front of him and through it came the bright sunset over all the tops of the buildings. "Come on right in front is the best." Roxas followed Axel to the front and sat down next to him and let his legs dangle over the edge. __Axel pulled up a leg up and rested his hand on it. He took a quick glance at Roxas. "See told you it was the best view."_

"_Well when your right, your right." Roxas continued eating his ice cream watching the sunset. It was gorgeous up here, the vibrant oranges and luscious reds mixing with the pale yellows to create a golden atmosphere. Roxas was pretty sure he hadn't seen anything like it before._

_When the sun was finally a just a sliver of light, both teens started to get up. Now that night had set they each knew their families would be worried, but they simply didn't want to leave. The night was calm and there was still a small hint of daylight as a final warning, however it was the last thing on either of their minds._

"_Man looks like we're stuck here." Axel said suddenly, stopping Roxas out of his thoughts. He must've imagined what Axel had said because there was no way—. _

"_Why?" He asked, just in case he wasn't, unfortunately, dreaming._

"_Look down."_

_Looking down Roxas saw the group of boys from earlier down around the clock tower. "Great, not that we can't take them but, I'm just too lazy to beat them up again." He threw his popsicle stick somewhere in the area Axel had done earlier and sighed._

"_I'm begin__ning to like you more and more." Axel's imp-like grin was back and somehow changed Roxas's mood almost instantly._

_They pulled away from the edge and sat in the inner walkway, against a wall and waited to see if the boys would leave. Neither of the two noticed how cold the night had become since they were so close to each other and their body heat mixed together. And from the warmth both fell asleep, Roxas leaned into Axel unknowingly and the redhead slid his arms around him in an attempt to hold the closest heat source. It wasn't till the sun started to rise did the two start to realize that they spent the night on the clock tower and they flustered around for a bit before finally making their ways down to their houses and into their parent's piercing gazes._

**xXx…End of Flashback…xXx**

"And when he came home, well I didn't let him live down for a week." Sora smirked, twirling a lock of his boyfriend's hair around his index finger.

"Why just a week?" Riku asked, the corners of his lips tugged up in amusement.

"Well he got over it, so it no longer held an affect." Sora said and shrugged. "So what did you get from Axel?"

"Well I called around 13 times and left about 8 messages but he never answered or called back."

"Well-" Sora started.

**KNOCK!**

They looked at each other before they looked at the door as another knock came. "You expecting someone?" Riku asked his lover and blinked when Sora shook his head.

"Sora! Open up I need to talk to Roxas!"

"Axel." Sora got up and opened the door, he slid out of the way for him, but the gaze he gave the redhead was not blond.

As soon as he was in Axel had grasped Sora's shoulders. "Look I know he's mad at me and I messed up but I really didn't mean to. I would have called but my cell is lost and well... no one called my house."

"Look Axel, it's not me you have to convince and apologize to, it's Roxas." Sora said taking Axel's hands off him, the dark gaze, however, did not waver. "He thinks your forgot and is throwing items left and right, my advise to you is dodge." Axel didn't notice that Sora had lead him up to Roxas' room and shoved him inside before he could mutter Roxas's name.

Axel was barely able to dodge lamp and a few video games, but when it came to the text books, those hit straight on and he received two whacks from Roxas's practice swords all on his head. "Ouch." He muttered and rubbed his head, there was probably going to be a bump.

"Axel!? Oh I'm sorry…wait... why are you here?!" Roxas had given him a worried, unsure look, but that changed as he remembered today.

"Well you see I wanted this celebration day to be better, so I did something extra special." There was honesty in Axel's eyes, and though he joked a lot, when he was completely and truly honest, it _had_ to be something special.

"What?"

"Come with me."

"Why?"

"I want to show you something." Axel answered simply and held out his hand, waiting.

"I still don't forgive you." Roxas said and turned around to face his balcony.

"Well that doesn't matter when I can just do this." Axel picked Roxas up and place him over his shoulder, without waiting and ignoring Roxas's screaming protests, he went back down the stairs and told Sora he'd return Roxas later.

Axel took Roxas down familiar alleyways and turned a few similar corners then started up vaguely familiar flights of stairs. Roxas knew this walk better then anyone, but he just had to ask. "Axel?"

"Yeah"

"Where are we going?"

And Axel smiled a gorgeous smile that caused his boyfriend's cheeks to be a dark red and butterflies to flutter in his stomach, "The best view of the city." He opened a door but instead of seeing a sunset like always, Roxas saw a night sky lit with stars. Axel placed Roxas back on floor and lead him to the front, there was a small picnic set up, several of Roxas's favorite foods could be smelled through the small wooden basket and a few bottles of soda were tightly closed next to it. The plates and utensils even had the date written on it, and under the date it had their names.

"Axel?"

"Like I said Roxas I wanted this to be extra special." His smile wasn't imp-like, it was soft and sweet and gave Roxas goosebumps to even _think_ about it. "Because you're extra special to me." With that Axel lean down and gave Roxas a sweet kiss, and when he pulled away he could see the corners of Roxas's lips tugging into a warm smile. "Hope I didn't just freak you out, Roxas, but I want to ask you something."

Roxas just stared wait for Axel to finish.

"Will you stay with me just like you did those few years back, for tonight and for as long as you can stand me?"

Roxas didn't say anything for awhile but then he smiled a gorgeous smile and pulled Axel down into a soft kiss. It wasn't very long, nor very sensual, but it still held more love in it than any other kiss would ever have.

"Happy 8-13 Roxas." The redhead leaned down, forehead resting against the blond's.

"Happy AkuRoku Day, Axel."

"What?"

"Sora came up with it." Roxas grinned, leaning in for a few more short kisses, "Ask him."

Both fell asleep on top of the tower like the first night, but this time gazing at the stars and a few make out sessions made all the difference.


End file.
